star vs the forces of the golden dragon
by zerohammer765
Summary: in the dragon controlled world of earth 10 dragons rule over all of it but they are not ready for the golden dragon Marco Diaz who has hidden his family's life from all the world but when corruption starts affecting the dragon's it will take Marco and a princess from another dimension named star butterfly to put down the corruption for good. it was a prank so please read
1. Chapter 1

**hello this is my first fanfiction ever so I'm going to make it about star vs the forces of evil and I don't own any SvsTFOE and I am a huge starco fan always will be hope you enjoy**

 **chapter 1: the day Marco changed**

 **Marco's POV**

"Beep Beep Beep" my alarm clock rang and rang non-stop until I got up "five o'clock" I said as I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes, "my alarm clock must have been reset somehow," I said trying not to throw it.

I walked past mom and dad's room on the way to the bathroom and notice that they were still a sleep holding onto each other like no tomorrow I wish me and Jackie Lynn Thomas were that close but that will never happen we are in different sections of the world monarchy and nothing will change that because they can never know what I am. the universe can **Never** know that I'm real I got to the bathroom to see if it was different today in the mirror than before but no luck I'm still the eleventh dragon, "the golden dragon huh the strongest of all the dragons whom don't even know I exist," I said to the myself in the mirror as I got undressed to take a shower.

After my shower I started to get ready to go to school I ate my breakfast that mom made for me and dad and went to school like usual until I ran in to Jeremy the ninth dragon also known as the shadow dragon approached me to bully me like he always does but instead he just ran by me, he looked worried as he ran to the school, I had a bad feeling about all this so I ran after him until I see an invisibility shield which is very usual site in our modern world, invisibility shields is actually a lost magic art and magic doesn't exist on earth.

The next thing I notice was an angry Jeremy coming my way yelling "LOSER get out of the area now." so I left and head to school, then five minutes later I felt sick to my stomach and started to throw up in the grass I knew somethin happened to Jeremy I can tell something went wrong but I just ignored it and went to school like usual. I want nothing to do with dragon nonsense, the only dragon nonsense I want is Jackie Lynn Thomas she is the tenth dragon the light dragon I wish we didn't have the dragons or else I would ask her out. She is the ruler of the world, she is the highest in the dragon monarchy. she is the most beautiful person in the world, and we go to the same school and are both sixteen, I thought as I walked to school.

 **Jackie's POV**

"he got here early," I told Janna the eighth dragon, the dragon of love, as I saw Marco walking into the school, "he is so dreamy with his brown eyes and his red hoodie," I also said to Janna, she then said to me, "why don't go tell him you have a huge massive crush on him today huh Jackie." I shook my head no I was petrified to even walk near him, I can handle fighting but when it came to Marco I was an idiot, I love him a lot I am just scared of being rejected by him, he is a loner with no friends, I then realized Janna was dragging me over to him. I was out of my mind nervous but when it comes to love Janna was the strongest, Marco was at his locker putting his book bag in it after he got out a few text books as Janna continued to drag me to him, I couldn't break free of her grip when we got to Marco he just went past us ignoring Janna and me. Janna then yelled to him he turned around, he looked sick, which was very unusual because he has never been sick. I asked if he was alright he just nodded and walked along.

"same old Marco" Janna said as the bell rang for class, we share the first five classes with Marco and he always sits in the back of the class with his head down yet he is smarter than me which I find very cool, not many people are smarter so it is kind of hot to me. I like to watch him sleep but today was a test day so that had to wait, I don't actually don't have to take the test because this is a future job test which will also choose which dragon you will be following for the rest of your life I know Marco will be with my fraction because he is so smart.

After tests was lunch and like always Marco ate in a corner by himself, Janna and I walked over to talk to him then we sat next to him on the floor, he didn't look at ether of us at first so I said "Marco do you hate us or something," he then said, "I don't hate you I just hate the dragon monarchy." We both looked at him shock at what he said, everyone loved how the dragons help the world every one wanted to be one they were just that powerful and wise, someone hating them came as a shock to us but why then I saw an angry Jeremy walking over to us.

 **Marco's POV**

I can't believe I told Jackie and Janna how I felt about this society the dragons created, next thing I know I'm being lifted up by Jeremy's shadow power and being thrown against the wall no seemed to care about that though he then started to beat me up, he hit me five punches to the gut and made me land on my face when I fell. I was bleeding out of my face, I was shocked he bullied but never hit me I looked up at him his aura was corrupted with corruption, "this is not good," I said to my self trying to get away from Jeremy he picked me up by my hair and said to everyone, "so their is a golden dragon after all and I can't believe you are him." they all started to laugh, as my face started to heal at an amazing rate this shocked everyone including Jackie and Janna, I then hit Jeremy in the face and the gut at the same time then took Jackie and Janna hands and started to run out of there to my house.

Jackie and Janna tried to talk to me as we ran but all I said was all in due time. we got to my house and I told the house, "we have a code black" my mom and dad came out of their room as the magic shield came up they asked me what happened and I said, "a dragon got a bad case of corruption where are the dimensional scissors," they nodded their heads and started to look for the scissors. I then turned to answer Jackie and Janna questions the asked me if I was really the golden dragon I nodded they then asked me why I didn't purify Jeremy I said, "most of ninety-nine percent of all my power is sealed away so I am going to get it unsealed alone, you two will stay here until I get back okay." they then asked me how why I didn't tell anyone, I told them "the universe doesn't need me yet but now it does." right then my parents walked into the room, dad holding "the book" and mom holding the dimensional scissors I asked them to give me the scissors and to tell Jackie and Janna the whole story, with the scissors in hand I open the portal to Mewni I jumped right in the portal closed right behind me.

I landed right in a huge bath it was like a pool of hot water I swam to the top of the hot water and walked out of it then I saw a naked blonde beauty, she screamed and grabbed a wand and said a extremely dangerous destruction spell it badly wounded me and I lost some limbs and passed out.

to be continued to chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2 Star meets the Dragon

**bam, bam, bam**

 **hello zerohammer765 here I am making something for all the dragon in this chapter which took two whole days to make so I'm going back to work and you guys I hope you leave reviews because I want your input please now back to work**

 **Bam, bam, bam.**

 **chapter 2 star meets the Dragon**

 **Marco's POV**

"Uh what happen oh now I remember I got almost KILLED BY A BLONDE CHICK, thank you god for immorality," I said, then I noticed it was night with two full moons out and I was in a very soft bed with the same blonde girl as before snugly into my regenerated left arm and upper chest. now that I see the girl she is very beautiful with her blonde hair and heart shaped marking on her cheeks and her beautiful blue eyes wait her blue eyes are staring at me with intensity I jumped up and I fell of the bed, she got up and grabbed my hand, dragging me with her she was skipping as we walked through the door she asked me what my name was.

I said "Marco and you are."

She said "I'm Star, Star butterfly princess of Mewni I can't believe I hit the golden dragon with my magic."

I was dumbfounded she knew I was the golden dragon and I was shocked that she was a princess, she wore a dress but she knew how to fight I can tell.

I asked her where she was taking me she said. "all in good time," we talked a lot as we walked down the corridor, apparently she fight monsters for fun a lot of the time.

we arrived at a very big door at the end of the corridor the guards looked caution of me, then Star wave to them to open the door and as the door opened Star pulled me through the door frame to two very angry looking people and one flaming headed demon guy who looks pissed as hell, her smile left her face when she saw him. For some odd reason I don't like him I don't know why ether, he got up and threw a fireball at my me it hit my chest leaving a giant hole and as I stood there healing all three of their jaws dropped to the floor then star told me to introduce myself I said, "hello I'm Marco Diaz I'm the golden dragon." Star then introduce me to them she said, "Marco this is my dad and mom also known as the King and Queen of Mewni."

The Queen said, "Star you should introduce your fiancé tom."

"I wish you would call this whole arrangement you call an engagement off," Star said to her mom.

"Uh I need to be unsealed please and thank," I said to the bickering people

They all looked at me weird like they didn't know what I was talking, I then said, "you guys never heard of the three stories about the golden dragon that should have been told to each royal family when they were young." they then asked tom to leave which he did angry, I had the feeling he did not like me so it was a two way streak, then they turned back to me and said, "we know of the stories but we didn't know all of them were linked to the golden dragon." I then said, "they are in order from least to most important, one is the background of the golden dragon, two is how to unseal the golden dragon, three is how to kill the golden dragon if he becomes corrupted," they were shocked that I knew something they didn't know but not Star all she did was listen to me with curious and wanting eyes I asked her what was up. she said to me, "not telling," then her dad the king said to me, "she has had a crush the on you since she was a girl she was raised on the stories of the golden dragon."

I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that someone had a crush on me much less a princess I told them this after my laughter died down, then star asked me why I felt that way, I told her I'm a nobody that should have never existed she then slapped me in the face. then she said told me not to talk or think that way ever again I just nodded in agreement, she is very Honest about herself and I find that very hot. I then I realized we had gotten off track I then told them that the current wielder of the royal magic wand is the only one who can unseal my powers but I was a little nervous about it but then I manned up and said, "I need to share my kiss with her and it has to be her kiss too so..." right then I realized Star was really close to my face and started to kiss me on the lips and she held it there for like a minutes I was so shocked it made me want to jump away but she would not let me she was surprisingly strong, that was when I felt a surge of power.

she was undoing the seal that was on me as she was kissing me then she let go, I and her parents jaws were wide open from the shock I then said, "what was that, you unsealed me but that was a total shock I almost fainted," she said to me, "how was my tongue," I was so embarrassed I almost fainted again. she then asked me if it worked, "I think it worked hit me with some magic to test out my powers," I said, she then said, "only if you take me to your dimension and protect me no mater what for the rest of our lives." her mother seemed angry but did not say anything yet, her dad on the other hand looked like he was about to kill me but then I said, "I do swear to protect you even with my life, and I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to my dimension anyways," she smiled it made me happy no idea why through.

Star said a spell, "Nuclear Butterfly Beam," it was missed aimed which was funny but it bounced off the walls and head for my back Star then ran towards me, but if the beam hit me and her she would not survive so I though of nothing but protecting her the next thing I know I was holding Star Bridal style in the air inhaling the magical beam. Star touched what was keeping us in the air, "golden dragon wings are beautiful," Star said, I didn't know I had wings, I then lower us on to the floor, I was still holding Star though we looked at each other and I could tell I was blushing very hard. Star's mom came running over to her she said, "thank out," I said, "I just reacted, all I wanted to do was to protect like I said, I then retracted my wing into my body.

She then hugged Star and me she then told some of the servants to fetch "the dragon chest," as we waited Star asked me if the kiss we shared was my first kiss I told her yes I then asked her the same thing even the answer was the same as mine, we then blushed very hard. I then realized something from the book of the dragons which I had to ask about, "since it was my first kiss and your first kiss do we have to get married now," I asked, she looked up at me and gave a sheepish smile like she had forgotten that little detail about a royalties first kiss but she looked shocked that I knew that, " it was in the book of dragons at home also we have a guest bedroom you can stay in for as long as you want to," I said to her. She smiled which made me happy, right then the servants returned with a long chest with a seal which broke when I walked toward it and it opened, "it is weapons and armor one of each for each dragon yours are In the eleventh slot," the queen said I picked up mine weapon is a golden double dragon headed handle right away I could tell what it could do it could turn into any of the ten other weapons that the dragons had. and my armor looked like assassin creed armor but with a red with black trench-coat with a red hood with black legging and black boots, "this is sick," I said.

I then started to change in front of everyone, Star blushed very hard I said this, "well this makes us fair right I saw you naked so you have the right to see me naked," star blushed ten time harder, so did I right as I got the pants on tom barged in and was enraged majorly his eyes were white and his head was flaming. he came at me like booster rockets and then I just sidestep out of his path and he just head-butted the wall face first which was kind of funny, I then went over to see if he was awake he was out cold, then I realized I was still trench-coatless. I then walked over to put on the trench-coat that Star was now holding with one eye open, when I put it on I said, "now this is style," star with both eyes open now still very much blushing hard, I put the weapon inside the holster. Her parents waved us goodbye, I then open a portal with the scissors I had and I then grabbed Stars hand with one hand and in the other hand had the handle to the chest then we walked through the portal together to my home and to her new home .

 **to be continued to chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3 the basement

**I know what you are thinking I am going to explain the proposal of Star and Marco in this chapter.**

 **chapter 3 the Basement**

 **Marco's POV**

We got to my house it was night their too and Jackie and Janna were sleeping on the couch happily but I had to wake the so I dropped the very long chest and they jumped, it was a loud thud that woke up the entire house my parents came down yelling at me then they stopped, to stare at the girl with me, "her name is Star Butterfly she is the who undid the seal on me, oh she is also a princess from Mewni." they all looked at me like I was crazy, but I just ignored it, I just grabbed her hand and just showed her to her room, my parent asked me what's going on, I said, "oh I forgot to tell you she will be staying with us and going to school with me starting tomorrow okay."

"Okay," my parents said, Star just giggled, I then realized that the shield was being impaled and I saw five dragon, two of which are corrupted. I headed outside to tell them that two of them and right then the shield fell, the five dragons walked up to me, one was Jeremy, the other four were Oskar Greason the third dragon is of water not corrupted, then their is Justin the first dragon is of fire corrupted, next is Blake fifth the lightning dragon is not corrupted, the last one is Sabrina the seventh also known as the time dragon not corrupted.

"Wow Oskar, Blake, Sabrina go into the house to have Jackie and Janna explain things to you I'll take care of the corrupted dragons." they just nodded and went with it, I then said, "you guys ready for some light," right then pulled out my wings and let out a very holy light which hurt them badly to the point of running like cowards I then restored the shield by my holy light then started to walk for the house that was when I saw eight sets of eyes staring at me, I just put my hood on and walked into the house. Star then hugged me, I then blushed as everyone was staring at us, "well I'll just show you guys the basement so follow me please," I said to the five dragons and Star as we walked to the basement, Jackie said, "these houses don't have basements," "well this one does my family has lived in this house for two thousand years we have reinvented the house over the years," I said to them, they all dropped their jaws.

I then grabbed Stars hand and placed it on a scanner near the basement door and my other hand onto the scanner next to it. I then said, "I am giving Star access to the basement okay," "access accepted hello Marco and Star," the house said, Star and I blushed as the three of the five dragon started to giggle at our still holding hands, Oskar didn't giggle he just played his music, and Jackie seemed mad at me, wonder why.

 **Star's POV**

the girl with white hair with a blue streak going down it, seemed mad that Marco was still holding my hand, she must like him and he doesn't know it, I'm definitely going to get Marco to kiss me so I can marry him and not her I have a whole year but first, I let go of Marco's hand and grabbed his arm. "I want to hold your arm instead of your hand," I said, Marco just blushed and to hide his embarrassment he put his hood up, "sooo cute," I said, then the girl walked up to Marco and did the same thing I then said, "hey you..." "my name is Jackie," she said, I then said, "I don't care, I proposed to Marco when I kissed him so..." Marco tried to stop me but I continued to rant then, he then kissed me, I fainted.

 **Marco POV**

"Marco kissed her, Marco kissed her, Marco kissed her." Jackie mumbling on the floor unconscious, and I was holding Star bridal style again I then said, "the rooms you guys will be staying is at the second going down, I'll take care of star you guys take Jackie to the room and I have another surprise for you guys tomorrow so get some sleep."

they then walked into the room I then walked while holding Star to her room, her arms around my neck, I walked back up the stairs holding Star in my arms when I got to the door I was having a hard time getting it open until I grew a dragon tail and it open the door. "that works," I said, I kept the tail out until Star and I got to her room I retracted my tail, then tried to set her on the bed she would not let go, I tried to get her let go by tickling her, messing with her face, even waking her up, she slept like a rock like me it was kind of cute of her.

I guess we are now engaged since I kissed her back now that I think about it I am non-stop thinking about Star since I met her, I wonder why but seeing her smiling face as I laid down next to her made me kind of happy, wait maybe I am falling in love with Star no it won't happen, Star would never like me she is a princess from another dimension and I'm just me, as I was thinking this, I fell asleep.

 **Next Mourning**

"Beep, Beep, Beep," the alarm clock rang five o'clock "I got to fix that alarm clock" I said tiredly, Star was still sleeping through it all as I got up she tried to grab my clothes which I had to sleep in, I gave Stars hands a pillow, I then smelled bacon apparently so did Star it woke her up so fast it startled me. "Star you hungry," I asked, Star nodded weakly while rubbing her eyes she then hopped on my back without me looking and told me to march, I marched to the kitchen like she asked.

we got to the breakfast table where nine spots were set and mom was staring at us with a huge smile, she asked, "are you two dating please say yes," "no we are engaged," Star said, I then heard a plate drop in the kitchen I took a look and saw Jackie standing there in shock started for me and dragged me away, my guess is to yell at me. she did not yell she asked how I'm engaged I said, "when a female of the butterfly family kisses anyone for the first time it is a proposal if the guy kisses her back within a year he accepts the proposal and they get engaged then they wait until they're both at least eight-teen to get marry it's in a book we have." "a book, where, I don't see any books," Jackie said, "in the basement room five, their are ten rooms total and don't go to the tenth room it's forbidden only I can go their so just avoid it okay." I said as I walked back to the table.

"Bacon smells good," Star and I said together, as we ate I told them after we eat to walk to the their corresponding spot at the long chest to get their surprise that Star and me brought back from Mewni they were shocked to see the weapons and armor Oskar weapon is a guitar, Janna's a bow, Blake had a spear, Sabrina had a Bo, and Jackie had a massive cross sword. their armor same as mine just their corresponding colors. "Why is Marco's the only one not gold," Star asked "because they couldn't change the color of the armor to gold because gold is not strong." I said, after they changed we said goodbye to my parents and left for school.

 **to be continued to chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello zerohammer765 here, I sorry for the prank I played on you guys though it is partially true I will continue to post on the website but I will not type it on the website okay , also this story I am planning to make this at least 40 chapters, it is going to be over the course their lives now and I will make it a better story for you guys, for the chapter.**

 **c** **hapter 4 School of Reunions, Jealousy, and Anger.**

 **Marco POV**

"Uh Star can you let go of me it's hard to walk?" I said, "no." star said, I sighed at the embarrassment as I felt everyone staring at me and star as we all walked to school I could feel Jackie star at Star and I, which didn't hurt as much as I though.

when we got to school they're were news reporters everywhere, "what's going on?" I said, right then I got bull rushed by reporters, asking who is the golden dragon, I said, "I am." huge mistake because I got attacked right after saying that by Jackie's dad John, who tried to sucker punch me but failed to land it since I dodged it. "Where's my little girl you asshole?" "uh right behind me." I said, he then looked over my shoulder seeing his daughter then back up to me to ask me, "why did your family hide your existence?" "The first golden dragon decreed that after the war that the golden dragon bloodline is to be sealed because we were cursed." "Cursed!" "Yes by the strongest demon ever the whose name is forbidden now, the curse faded two thousand five hundred ago back then we were as weak as the light dragon but our power is back to full now." "so that's why, but why unseal now?" "because two dragons are corrupted."

Then I notice everyone staring at us giving us blank looks with cameras still rolling except Star looked like she wanted to hear more, I then grabbed Star's hand to headed to our class which we found out that Star has all of my classes, after I registered star for classes, right when we got to class the final bell rang I sat down in my usual seat Star sat next to me. right then Ms. skullnick walked in and noticed Star "well looks like we have a new student with us today would you like to introduce yourself?" Star got up, walked to the front of the classroom and said, "hello my name is Star Butterfly and I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" as she twirled her wand around and created a rainbow that soon caught on fire I put out the fire by sucking it up all of it fire and rainbow.

they all looked at Star and me with shock they then said, "you guys are weird and cool." they all started to cheer for me and Star we then started back for our seats, Then I notice Jackie who looked annoyed as hell at the fact that Star and I were now sitting next to each other, it almost made me think she was jealous of Star which I can see, Star is a little weird but amazing as hell, Jackie just ignored me as we walked backed to our desks.

The next three classes were the same, Star introduced herself as a magical princess then she almost burned down the classroom with flaming rainbows that I would then inhaled, Star became the most popular person in school, then came lunch which today was hamburger day. we got in line to get our food but the line was long today for some ungodly reason but my guess is that everyone wanted to hangout with Star for lunch because after people got their food they started to wait some more and to my dissatisfaction most of them were boys. "Your really popular with guys aren't you?" "Your the only guy I want to be popular with." Star said, I blushed as she grabbed my arm, right when they saw us they scattered which made me happy. after we got our hamburger's I told her where I sit, she told me "No!" and started to drag me toward the other dragons table. I groaned, then I got to feel many evil glares from the same boys who wanted to sit next to Star I could tell it was them.

when we sat down I got even more evil glares from more people that were fans of the dragons, like I didn't belong there I then talked to the sixth dragon Alfonzo also know as the technology dragon, and the forth dragon Ferguson the earth dragon. That I haven't done in seven years since they awakened as dragons, they looked very happy about me talking to them again it made me happy to be with people again just a little, the look on Star's face was priceless when she took her first bite of her hamburger. she kept telling us how delicious hamburger were and how she wanted to try more earth food I then told her, "well if you like hamburger's then you are gonna like Marco's super awesome nacho's and yes I know how to cook pretty well." Everyone looked at me shocked, "the golden dragon family members are all great cooks, we are the finest chiefs in the world we can cook anything. "I was shocked by what they said next, "Cook for us!" I sighed in defeat.

then I notice a hand coming for the back of my head but when I dodged my hamburger got smashed, "ah Jeremy and Justin you just saved me the trouble of finding you guys but you could have spared my hamburger the pain of being smashed." everyone laughed at what I said, they came at me again this time my arms transformed into that of a dragon which I used to grab them by their heads right then another corrupted dragon the second one Brittney the Dragon of air. Came at me from behind I grabbed her hands with my tail then shown them my light to purify them of corruption which took five minutes which they struggled, I also think some people might have went blind from my light.

they all asked me what happen to them, I explained to them the best I could. but they still looked lost, I then looked at my smashed food that I didn't even start to eat, "man am I hungry!" Star quickly offered up half of her hamburger, "thanks" I said with a mouth full of the half of Star hamburger that she gave me. Star laughed at me and after I swallowed the food in my mouth I laughed too, that was when Star put her hand on my cheek and asked if I would kiss her again, I blushed then complied to her request and planted a kiss on her lips, I then notice a fireball heading towards Star. I then used my back as a shield while holding Star, the fire ball didn't even pierce my armor

Then I saw who threw the fire ball and so did Star, "Tom?" Star and I said in unison, Tom eyes were white with anger and his hair was on fire, "how could you do this to us Star I love you?" "well I never loved you, it was a forced engagement by our parents." "you freak boy this is all your fault, me and Star are meant to be together, I'll destroy you freak boy!" "how can you, you can't even hurt me." "I'll find a way no matter what I will destroy you." right then Tom disappeared in a wall of fire, which left me with a very bad feeling. The rest of the day was the same as the mourning, then me and Star went home with the other dragons following behind.

 **to be continued to chapter 5**


End file.
